Life as He knew it
by EnisEnnis
Summary: The authors note is attached to the actual story, first fic I've ever made so it's a bit clunky lol I'll get into it with time though, sorry y'all Also, this is based on Original characters, in an alternate version of the Bleach universe! So, no Bleach characters in here, but the authors note in the actual story will explain this further! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, dear readers!  
First fic, here goes nothing!  
Here is a little authors note, to quickly explain where this story comes from.  
A frined of mine, the person whom the main character, Olivar, is based on, pointed out how some local monks reminded him of Bleach characters, so I decided to write a fic with an all original cast, taking place in an alternate version of the bleach universe.  
P.S: When we reach the part of the story that will involve Shikai & Bankai, please note that each Shikai & bankai from bleach is now attached to the squad, for example, the captain of squad 3 still has Kamishini no Yari, just like Gin did, and the lieutenant of squad 10 still has Haineko, like Matsumoto did.  
NOTE: Bleach does NOT belong to me, all rights go to Kubo sensei.

" Life as He knew it "  
 **Chapter 1**

" Ah, what an interesting end", 17 year old Olivar Yamaha sighed to himself, as he closed the final chapter of the Bleach manga. Growing bored with just staring at the back of the book, he decided to reach for chapter one and reread it all over again, but before he could even open it, a mysterious light shined from the front of the old manga, drawing Olivar closer. " What the hell is happening?! why am I getting sucked in?! He screamed, before being sucked into the book.

When Olivar came to, he was in the middle of a wide street, inside of a giant village, with tall walls streching all around said village. " Oh my head, where am I?" He moaned to himself, " This place... It kinda reminds me of the Seireitei..." Before Olivar could get to his feet, he found himself surrounded by men in black robes, pointing their swords at his neck.  
One of the men moved forward and entroduced himself.  
" My name is Anton Komamura, third seat of Squad 5. You are hereby under arrest for invading the Seireitei! Squad 5, capture him!".  
The members of Squad 5 roared in responce as they quickly overpowered Olivar and handcuffed him before leading him to a cell. As he was locked up, Lieutenant Anton came to his cell and explained what would happen now.

" Goodmorning, intruder. I hope you found your bed worthy" he said, smirking with a big, wide grin.

" Not half bad, but some weird seireitei rip-off!" Olivar growled.

" Hmm, interesting, I should note your comments down, perhaps the head captain can install a queen sized for the next intruder!" Anton said as he roared with laughter.

" Hahaha, anyway, I've come to tell you how this is gonna go down. Tomorrow, you will be brough infront of the Head Captain, Tobi Obikawa, and he will decide what will happen to you."

" Head captain Tobi Obikawa?" Olivar asked in a questioning tone  
"I thought the head captains name was Yamamoto?"

" Yamamoto? " Anton grunted  
"Never heard o' him" he smirked  
" You belong to us now, what you thought, doesn't matter here. All that matters here, is what we think. Enjoy your day, might be your last" Anton said as he walked away, raising his thumb behind his back as a goodbye.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As dawn came, Olivar was still fast asleep in his cell, when Third seat Anton and a few lower ranked Shinigami came and literally dragged him out of the cell, barely awake

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Olivar growled as they dragged him across the narrow streets of the Seireitei, before stopping at a giant building with a gate.

"We've brought the intruder here!" Yelled Anton, and the gates slowly cracked.

When the gates opened, Olivar was thrown infron of an elderly man, and as he looked around, he saw 12 other people standing around him.

" I am Tobi Obikawa, Head Captain of the gotei 13, and captain of squad 1." Said the old man in a stern tone.  
"Allow me to intruduce the other captains!" He roared as he stood up.  
" From left to right, Captain of Squad 2, Aijshin Kurotsuchi, Captain of squad 3, Salzazar Tanaka, Captain of squad 4, Hetatsu Dashimaru, captain of squad 5, and grandson of Aijshin, Hatake Kurotsuchi, Captain of squad 6, Zen Zhihoin, Captain of squad 7, Aijori Uruhara, Captain of squad 8, Kenny Koto, Captain of squad 9, Jjin Ramarama, Captain of sqoad 10, Ghou Zi, Captain of squad 11, Chingiz Raijin, Captain of squad 12, Hiruzen Komamura, and Captain of squad 13, Akibochi Akibochi! Fellow captains, stand!"

As the Captains all stood to their feet, Olivar felt a giant prassure rise in the room, almost knocking him to the floor, but he managed to stay upright by sheer willpower.

" Please, explain who this youngster is, and why he is even here in the first place! Yelled Captain Akibochi  
" I was sucked into a book in the human world! I didn't mean to come here! I just want to figure out why I came here in the first place!" Screamed Olivar, as he looked the head captain straight in the eye

" I think I might be able to explain." Said Captain Aijshin Kurotsuchi in a mellow tone  
" You are a Shinigami soul born into a human body!"  
Everyone in the room gasped, looking to the head captain for guidance

" I see, our plan worked! " The head captain yelled  
" Good job, Captain Kurotsuchi! I can't believe your book worked!"  
" JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yelled Olivar as all eyes quickly shifted towards Captain Kurotsuchi as he began explaining.

" I knew that souls like you existed in the human world, but had no way of contacting them, or even finding them. So we started by putting a mod soul named TIte Kubo down into the human world, and have him print books, or socalled " Manga ", that would react to Spiritual preassure and suck anyone with the slightest trace of it into the Seireitei."

Stunned by this information, the other captains smirked, before captain Hiruzen Komamura spoke up  
" In that case, we need to start his training as a soul reaper as soon as we possibly can! "  
Head captain Obikawa agreed, before asking if any of the captains had an idea as to whom could possibly be tasked with training Olivar

" I have an idea!" Squealed Captain Uruhara  
" how about Hatake-kun's Third Seat, and Captain Komamura's cousin, Anton Komamura? I understand that out deer Olivar and him are already familiar with eachother" He smirked  
" Captain Hatake, any objection to this?" The head captain asked  
" None " Sighed Hatake.  
Olivar looked gobsmacked as a shinigami handed him a black robe and followed him out of the hall

" What now? " Olivar asked the Shinigami  
" You'll be sleeping in a little shack over by Squad 5, training begins tomorrow! By the way, My name is Jiraiya, Jiraiya Soba! I'm 7th seat of squad 12. You can call me Jiji-chan!"  
" F-fine, Thanks... I'm Olivar Yamaha, but you can call me-"  
Before Olivar could finish, Jiraiya blurted out  
" How about Yama-kun?!"  
Olivar looked stunned at the sudden friendly nature of the same shinigami that held a sword to his throat yesterday, but sighed in relief at the thought of actually having a friend here 

" Sounds good to me, jiji-chan."

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 **( Sorry for the long wait, I got a job and some personal stuff happened, but back at it we are! )**  
It was the morning after, and Olivar woke up in the little shack in the back of Squad 5's training grounds.  
As he slowly lingered out of bed and opened the door, a beautiful sight met him, the Seireitei was in full bloom.  
It was Mid-April and you could smell spring in the air, bees buzzing loudly around the bushes that coated the outer walls of squad 5's Main hall.

As Olivar turned a corner, he saw 3 shinigami standing by the entrance to the training hall.  
"What's going on? " he asked the tallest one, an elderly man around the age of 60  
" Why, if it ain't the youngin from Capn' Kurotsuchis plan! Hi there, I'm Gin Takanawa, 6th seat of squad 5, this is Bhumibashi Uu, 5th seat of squad 5, and this lovely young lady is-" before Gin could finish, the young lady pushed him into the wall  
" Ow! that really hurt, chaknow! "  
" Ah quit being such a baby, Gin! You've been through worse! " The young blonde hissed at Gin.  
" Anyway, My name is Rangigu Komamura, 4th seat of squad 5, nice to meet you! "  
" Komamura? " Olivar asked, his brow rising, " Are you related to Anton or that captain, what was his name again? "  
" You mean Captain Hiruzen? " Bhumibashi said, looking at Olivar over the upper edge of his sunglasses  
" Yes! Him! " Olivar yelled, a smile caught his eyes as he turned to look at Rangigu again.  
" Yes, I am. I'm captain Komamuras wife." She said, blissfully smiling as she said her husbands name  
"W-W-WHAT?! " Olivar snapped, thinking to himself " _how?! He was all chubby and round, his moustache was so thick, how can she even kiss her own husband with that curtain over his mouth?!"_  
 _"_ You seem surprised, why? " Rangigu said, bowing down to meet Olivars gaze, revealing her rather hefty bosom, uninetentionally  
" N-n-no! " Olivar said, slurring his speech as he fought the urge to stare down her cleavage

" Hey now, what is all this? " A voice boomed from behind them  
" By god, it's capn' Koto of squad 8! What brings you all da way down here, sir? " Said Gin playfully  
" Oh you know me, Gin, I love my early morning walks, plus, I heard Captain Komamuras wife was down here in her bathing suit, I had to go look for myself! " Captain Koto & Gin laughed hard as Rangigu turned away in shame, though with a tiny smirk on her face as she tried to suppress laughter 

As Olivar looked up at Captain Koto, he felt a warm feeling, the captains laughter seemed to calm his nerves, after all, he was in a brand new place, still confused  
" Hey there son " Captain Koto said, causing Olivar to snap out of his daydream  
" C-Captain! Hello!" Olivar said  
Captain Koto quickly pulled Olivar closer and put his arm around Olivars shoulder

" Welcome to the Seireitei, son! We're gonna make a fine Shinigami out of you! " Captain Koto boomed with a warm smile  
Olivar returned the smile gleefully at the tall captain, feeling that things might just turn out right in the end. 

" Now lets head on inside, the head captain will speak to us in a few minutes! " Gin said, as Captain Koto waved & started walking away

Olivar and the others went inside, before Rangigu shut the door behind them.

What will the head captain have to say? Will it involve Olivars training?

 **To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Olivar made his way into the main hall and took a seat in the back, he watched as the head captain moved onto the podium to speak.  
He was a frail man, small and thin, around 5'4, at most 130 lbs.  
Olivar thought back on last night, where his new friend Jiraiya had explained, that the Head Captain was the strongest of all the captains, and it was his duty to protect the seireitei.  
" How is he still the head captain? Even I could probably defeat him right now, is it purely out of respect that he still holds the position?"  
"SILENCE!" Roared the Head Captain, and the room suddenly went quiet.  
"We are gathered here today to address the evergrowing problem of Hollows that seems to be sprouting up like weeds outside the seireitei walls, the rukongai is overflowing with the vile creatures, and as it stands now, we have far too few trained Reapers! Having to deploy 3 or 4 man squads to deal with a single hollow is unacceptable at this point! From today and going forward, no squad aimed at a single hollow shall contain more than two soulreapers!"

Shock and fear was painted on the face of all lower ranking reapers, Olivars aswell.

" Head Captain, with all due respect," Said Captain Raijin  
"We must train our officers to do this before putting it into effect, at their current level, they need the extra reapers on their teams. If we just deployed two people as they are now, we would basically be feeding the hollows!"

Captain Akibochi rose, and said " I agree with Captain Raijin, it is too dangerous for anyone under the position of 4th squad to take on a hollow in a two man team, imagine if we sent a 10th and 9th seat alone, they would get smushed!"

" ENOUGH" Roared the head captain  
" If it is proof you want, I shall give it to you! 11th seat of squad one, Juubi Zhihoin, rise!"  
A small and young girl rose from the front row  
" Head Captain Obikawa, sir!" she said in a stern tone  
" You, and the greenest soul reaper in our ranks, are to be deployed to deal with a hollow on the outskirts of the 97th district! "  
" Yes sir! " she said  
" You will be taking Olivar Yamaha with you!"  
Everyone gasped and looked straight at Olivar, who was practically falling off of his chair  
" M M ME?! BUT I DONT EVEN HAVE A ZANPAKTOU YET!?"  
" Exactly! You will be nothing but a distraction for the hollow, you are in effect as useless as any civilian! Miss Zhihoin will demonstrate that a two man squad can work, if just one of them are trained to perfection! You will leave at 7 am sharp tomorrow"

Olivar looked around, caught captain Koto smirking in the corner

As the head captain called off the meeting, Captain Koto opened the doors and slipped around the corner, Olivar ran after him

"Hey Captian Koto! Why were you smiling back there`?"

"Because I figures out what the head captain was thinking, he rarely shows his intentions so boldly " Captain Koto said, with his everpresent warm smile  
"What do you mean? Said Olivar

" Well, the head captains plan here is more to see if an encounter with a hollow could draw out your zanpaktou than to actually prove this squad nonsense hahah! " Laughed captain Koto

Olivar looked confused at him

" Anyway, young man! You need to go visit Captain Kurotsuchi, he has something important to disguss with you before your first encounter with a hollow! He resides just over that ridge." Captain Koto said, pointing to a hill about 300 feet in the distante 

What will Captain Kurotsuchi have in store for the young Olivar? 


End file.
